


Never Have I Ever

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Zane and Heath try something new in the bedroom.





	Never Have I Ever

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Matt declared.

The rest of them groaned and took big swigs of their drinks. Matt, so far, had done absolutely nothing, and the rest of them were half way to shit-faced. And this was only the pre-game.

“Remind me never, _ever_ , to play this game with this dickhead again,” Andrea coughed, pounding her chest. She pointed to Matt. “He’s like, fuckin Jesus or something.”

Matt was smug. “One of us needs to have morals...and, you know, self-control.”

They all flipped him off and he shrugged.

“Okay, my turn,” Kam said. He closed his eyes in thought. Then he grinned. “Alright...never I have I ever made a Vine.”

He was treated to a chorus of “fuck you” by everyone in the room except for Dom, who gave him a high-five.

Erin looked at her phone. “Fuck, it’s almost 11. The uber’s gonna be here soon. We should get going.”

“One more! It’s my turn!” Dom shouted, and she rolled her eyes. “Fine, one more. For Dom.”

Dom rubbed his hands together. “Okay...never...have I ever…” He pondered his options in mock thoughtfulness. “Never have I ever….eaten ass.”

“I don’t believe that for one fuckin’ second,” Andrea said after she took a drink. “You’re lying.”

“Nope. Wanna be the first?” Dom asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh, I’m gonna puke,” she replied, fake gagging.

“I’m not the one you should be skeptical of,” Dom said, pointing a thumb at Heath, who was sitting next to him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Heath punched Dom in the bicep.

“You do seem like the type,” Carly agreed, standing up and brushing off her shorts.

“Oh yeah? Please tell me what an _ass-eater_ looks like,” Heath argued. 

“Oh, about 5’10”, beard, stupid thigh tattoos,” Kam said, laughing as Heath lunged at him.

“You just totally described Zane too,” Carly observed.

“Leave me out of this,” Zane said, holding up his hands.

“You’re not even gonna back me up?” Heath glared at Zane. Zane shrugged.

“C’mon, we gotta go,” Erin called out, and they all headed towards the door.

“Up and at ‘em, ass-eater,” Dom said to Heath, jogging to follow everyone.

“I don’t eat ass!” Heath screamed, but everyone had already left.

“Great.”

***

“Did you figure out what episode we were on?” Heath asked, a billow of steam following him out of the bathroom. How many times did Zane have to tell him to turn on the fucking fan when he showered?

“Yeah, it’s all ready to go,” Zane replied, smirking in triumph as he finally beat the level of Best Fiends he had been working on for the last two hours. He stretched, and he heard several cracks. Maybe sitting in bed hunched over was not the healthiest way to play this game.

“Awesome.” Heath’s voice was muffled, and Zane looked over to find him bent over in the closet, digging through clothes. 

Zane had a lovely view of Heath’s fantastic ass, shaved, muscular, with enough meat to squeeze and to hold on to. It looked good. Good enough...to eat.

The thought hit him like a lightning bolt.

Heath turned around and Zane’s eyes snapped up- but just a moment too late.

“Boy, you better stop looking at me like that. I know I have a nice ass but I came here just to Netflix- no chill,” Heath said, putting on his underwear. “I’m tired and it hurts everywhere.”

Zane winced and nodded. Heath had spent the day before at the gym, and then had come home to a very rough round of fucking. Scott had convinced him to go on a hike today, and Heath had pretty much crawled through the door to their apartment. Poor guy.

Heath finished up his nightly routine before crawling into bed and turning off his light. He grabbed his phone before scooting into his Netflix-watching position, sitting in between Zane’s legs with his back against Zane’s chest.

“Start it,” Heath commanded, scrolling through his phone. 

Zane pressed play on the remote, humming along to the familiar theme song. A few weeks ago he and Heath had decided to rewatch “That 70’s Show” from the beginning, and they were on season 7 right now. 

Heath finally looked up one minute into the actual show and set his phone aside. Zane had chastised him about looking at his phone while they were watching shows, and Heath was getting better.

Honestly, it was Zane who was distracted that night. He held off as long as he could, but ten minutes in he wrapped his arms around Heath’s waist and buried his face in his neck.

“Zane,” Heath warned. 

“You smell good,” Zane mumbled apologetically into Heath’s hair. He couldn’t see Heath’s face, but he knew he had just rolled his eyes.

“Just watch the show.”

Zane tried. He really did. But all he could think about was Heath’s ass.

And eating it.

He hadn’t given much thought to the topic, even after the party last week. It was just never something that had occurred to him to do when he had been with women, and not something he had thought about doing with Heath.

He guessed the thought had been incubating or something, waiting to pop up at just the right moment. Like when Heath was clean from the shower, bent over in a closet.

He was not surprised that Heath had never done it. He had a strong aversion to putting any of his body parts near someone else’s ass, which was why they had the sexual arrangement that they did. It worked out well for them, partly because Heath was a slut for dick, and partly because being inside Heath was just about the most amazing fucking thing on the planet.

Zane, obviously, had no such aversion to putting his body parts near someone else’s ass.

But his mouth? His tongue? This was new.  
He had watched plenty of straight porn where the girl’s ass got eaten out, so he knew the basics. And how different could it be from eating pussy? It should be _easier_ , if anything, right? 

He imagined Heath face down on their bed, his ass up. He imagined spreading his cheeks so he could see that nice, pink hole, make it wet with his spit. Heath would love it, being spread open like that. Having a mouth sucking on him, a tongue inside him. And Zane would love it too, because Heath would make the hottest noises, and would beg for Zane to fuck him, and he’d already be nice and wet. 

The episode ended, and Zane was hard. It felt like Heath had fallen asleep against him, and he hoped he could move him without waking him and sneak into the bathroom to jerk off.

Heath, however, pressed back against him before he could implement his plan. “Play the next episode,” Heath murmured, wiggling back and forth, trying to get comfortable.

“Zane...do you have a boner?” Heath asked, feeling behind him. It didn’t take long for him to answer his own question.

“What are you, fourteen? I know Mila’s hot, but she didn’t even do anything sexy in that episode,” Heath said, rolling over so that he laying next to Zane.

“Wasn’t Mila,” Zane admitted, pulling the covers over himself.

“Ashton?” Heath guessed, smirking, and Zane hit him. 

“Were you thinking about me?” Heath asked smugly, propping himself on one elbow. “Did the scent of my shampoo turn you on?”

Zane slid down so he was level with Heath. He was glad it was dark and Heath couldn’t see him blush.

“Was thinking about you...but not your shampoo..”

“Boy’s got rhymes,” Heath said with a grin. “What were you thinking about, then?”

“You sure you want to get into this? I thought you didn’t want to ‘chill’,” Zane said softly, and he hoped to God that Heath would decide to go to sleep.

Heath reached over and palmed Zane’s cock through his pajama pants. “Well, now I’m curious,” Heath replied in a low voice. He slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Zane’s underwear and gave him a few slow strokes. Zane pulled Heath closer so he could kiss him. 

Zane hoped Heath would forget, but after a few minutes, Heath pulled back, his lips swollen, his breathing heavy.

“Tell me,” Heath whispered. “What got you so hard?”

Zane thought about lying, but he was shit at it and would only be worse with Heath’s hand on his dick.

“I don’t think you’re gonna like it,” Zane whispered back, tangling his fingers in Heath’s hair.

“Try me.”

Zane sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I was thinking about...eating ass.”

Heath was silent for a moment. “ _My_ ass?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Zane answered, pinching the back of his neck.

“You _are_ an ass-eater,” Heath accused. “And you didn’t even back me up at the party.”

“I didn’t know I was until now,” Zane defended. 

Heath continued jerking Zane off, but didn’t say anything. Zane didn’t know what to think.

“Okay,” Heath said a few moments later.

“Okay, what?”

“You can eat my ass,” Heath replied, and Zane thought it would be kind of funny, if he wasn’t electrified with arousal. “I don’t know why you’d want to, but as long as I don’t have to eat your ass, I would try it.”

Zane was momentarily stunned. A distant fantasy had become reality in a startlingly short period of time, and he didn’t quite know how to proceed.

Heath pulled off Zane’s pajama bottoms and underwear, and then removed his own boxers. He pressed his chest against the bed but left his ass up, and he was just like he was in Zane’s fantasy.

“Well, come on, then,” Heath said, wiggling his ass. 

Zane couldn’t believe that Heath was okay with this. He scrambled to his knees and pushed Heath further up the bed so he had room.  
The glare of the TV illuminated Heath’s body, and Zane could see his hard cock hanging between his legs. 

Zane had no idea what he was doing, but he figured it was best to start with what he did know and work up to it.

He spit on his hand and gave Heath’s dick a few strokes before grabbing on to ass cheeks, massaging them gently. He spread them slowly, exposing Heath’s hole little by little. He massaged more, and then spit onto Heath’s ass. Heath hissed as Zane ran his thumb over his hole, gently massaging it in slow circles. 

Zane could feel Heath relax under his hands, sinking deeper into the mattress. He was careful not to be rough.

Finally, he scooted back and bent down. He got his mouth on Heath’s balls first, sucking on them, rolling them around in his mouth until they were shiny with spit and Heath was panting.

He licked his way up, past the perineum. He spread Heath a bit wider, took a deep breath, and dove in.

Zane couldn’t describe the noise that Heath made when his lips first touched his hole. All he knew was that it was positive.

He sucked on it and massaged it with the flat end of his tongue a long, long time before swirling his tongue around the rim, clock-wise, counter-clockwise, up and down. 

Heath was keening beneath him, and Zane got a hand on Heath’s cock, trying to keep him spread open with his other hand. 

It wasn’t weird, and it wasn’t gross. It was hot as hell and Zane thought he could probably do it for the rest of his life, especially if Heath kept falling apart like this.

Zane breached Heath’s hole with the tip of his tongue, and Heath cried out. Zane slapped Heath’s ass with his free hand before going back to work on his hole. He laved the outside and then dipped back in, tonguing Heath’s hole in time with the strokes he was giving Heath’s dick. Heath was going crazy, babbling profanities and pushing his ass back into Zane’s face to get more. Zane dug his fingernails into Heath’s ass, fucked him harder with his tongue, and God his whole face hurt but he loved it.

“Zane...gonna...come,” Heath mewled, and Zane jerked him off faster, his tongue working over time. 

“God...fuck!” Heath’s moan went straight to Zane’s dick as he sprayed the blanket with come, Zane working him through it, his mouth still on his hole. 

Heath collapsed on the bed, no longer able to hold himself up. He was breathing heavy, his face still buried in the crook of his arm.

Zane crawled forward and peppered kisses down Heath’s back, placing one on each ass cheek before putting his hands at the base of Heath’s spine and pressing upwards, running his hands up and down Heath’s back, massaging out the kinks.

Zane’s cock was still hard as a rock, but he was so focused on making Heath feel good, so grateful that Heath had let him do this, that he sort of forgot about it.

When Heath had recovered, he rolled over onto his back. He was beautifully flushed, and Zane could see teeth imprints on his lips from where he had been biting them so hard. 

Zane ran his hands up and down his thighs, up his belly, to his chest. He kissed his collarbone, his neck, his jaw. He could feel Heath shiver when he kissed behind his ear.

“Zane,” Heath breathed. 

“Mm?” Zane smiled down at him.

Heath pulled him down so their lips met, and Zane was shocked, considering where his mouth had just been. But if Heath wanted it, he gave it. 

Kissing Heath reminded Zane that he still hadn’t come yet. Thankfully, Heath hadn’t forgotten either.

“Come on me,” Heath whispered. “I like watching you.”

Zane straddled Heath’s legs and sat back. Heath put his hands on Zane’s thighs, dragging his fingernails lightly up and down them. Zane got a hand on his dick, giving himself slow, steady strokes, his eyes closed, his mind still on Heath falling apart beneath him.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he sped up, and Heath whispered encouragement. He was close to coming, so close, when he looked straight at Heath, and they had a moment, like from a movie, when their eyes locked, and he gasped, coming over his hand and Heath’s chest. 

He looked down at the mess once he could breathe right, and grinned sheepishly at Heath. “You’re gonna need to shower again.”

Heath grabbed his discarded underwear and wiped himself off before tossing them on the floor. “In the morning.”

He pulled Zane down for another kiss.

_Never have I ever had anything like this. ___


End file.
